militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aetna-class ironclad floating battery
|Class before= |Class after=''Erebus''-class ironclad floating battery |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range=1854-56 |In service range=1855-73 |In commission range= |Total ships building= 6 |Total ships planned=5 |Total ships completed=5 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=2 |Total ships retired=4 |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= lengthened Aetna Keel lengthened Aetna |Ship beam= broad beam lengthened Aetna For tonnage broad beam lengthened Aetna |Ship draught= lengthened Aetna |Ship propulsion=single screw, two cylinder horizontal single expansion 150 nhp engines generating on Meteor's trials. (200 nhp for lengthened Aetna) |Ship sail plan=Three masts sailAssumed to be the same as the French Lave. Lyon & Winfield do not mention the sail plan of these vessels.Brown, David K Before the Ironclad, development of ship design, propulsion and armament in the Royal Navy, 1815-60, pub Conway, 1990, ISBN 0-85177-532-2 page 5 has a drawing of the Thunderer at sea with three masts and sails. |Ship speed= lengthened Aetna |Ship complement=200 men |Ship armament=14 x 68 pdr 95 cwt smoothbores 16 x 68 pdr 95 cwt smoothbores lengthened Aetna |Ship armour=3.5-4 inch (90-100 mm) wrought iron 4 inch (100 mm) wrought iron lengthened Aetna }} }} The Aetna-class ironclad floating batteries were built during the Crimean War for the attack of Russian coastal fortifications. Britain and France each laid down five of these coastal attack vessels in 1854. The French used three of their batteries in 1855 against the defences at Kinburn on the Black Sea, where they were effective against Russian shore defences. The British plan to use theirs in the Baltic Sea against Kronstadt in 1856 was influential in causing the Russians to sue for peace.Lambert A. "Iron Hulls and Armour Plate"; Gardiner Steam, Steel and Shellfire p. 47-55 The development of such iron-armoured batteries was step towards the development of ironclad warships. "These armoured batteries were among the most revolutionary ships ever built and provided British and French designers with the germ of the battleship." One of the British batteries, the Trusty, was used for trials in 1861 with a prototype rotating turret, based on Captain Cowper Phipps Coles designs. Genesis Emperor Napoleon III initiated the design of armoured steam-powered batteries for the French Navy. The original idea was to protect the sides with boxes of cannon balls, but the British engineer Thomas Lloyd suggested using thick wrought iron plates instead. Trials at Vincennes showed that Lloyd's idea was more effective, so it was adopted.Brown, David K Before the Ironclad, development of ship design, propulsion and armament in the Royal Navy, 1815-60, pub Conway, 1990, ISBN 0-85177-532-2 pages 156-8. Napoleon wanted ten floating batteries built in time for the 1855 campaign, but as French industry could only build five in time, France's British allies were asked to build the other five. Unfortunately the First Lord, Sir James Graham confused this concept with the unsuccessful iron-hulled frigates built in the late 1840s, and asked for further trials,Brown says that these trials were in September 1856 - Before the Ironclad page 156. This date seems wrong - September 1854 would be more plausible. This needs checking. so the British armoured batteries were not ordered until 4 October 1854. Design These vessels were copies of the French ''Dévastation''-class batteries. The French batteries carried 16 guns, but had 24 gun ports. The British Aetna class were also intended to carry 16 guns, but the first four completed only carried 14 guns to reduce draught to . The Admiralty design drawing showed them with 32 gunports. These ports were very large x . The Aetna class had "wooden hulls, straight vertical sides and a flat bottom with a very bluff bow and stern. Their armour plates, nominally 4in 100mm but in many cases rolled 0.25-0.5in under thickness, were locked together with tongue and groove joints." The iron armour was supported by thick oak sides.Parkes, Oscar British Battleships, first published Seeley Service & Co, 1957, published United States Naval Institute Press, 1990. ISBN 1-55750-075-4 page 12-4. The wooden upper deck was thick. There were two conning towers protected by wrought iron plate. In October 1858, experimental firing trials were undertaken against the Meteor and one of the follow-on class of iron-hulled armoured batteries, the Erebus. These demonstrated the importance of wooden backing for the armour, as the Meteor put up far better resistance than Erebus, where the frames were displaced by concussion. Machinery The first four completed had two-cylinder diameter stroke horizontal single expansion engines of 150 nhp, which operated at . Although they were completed as single screw vessels, the Meteor was altered to triple screw with wing-shafts; her trials with triple screw were 12 days after her trials with single screw. The most likely method of driving the wing shafts was a belt arrangement, which was common practice at the time. It is unclear whether any of the others were also altered to triple-screw. On trials with a single diameter, pitch screw, Meteor reached at 139 rpm with the safety valve set at 60 psi, and engine power was recorded as . On her trials fitted as triple screw, the Meteor reached at 139 rpm. Engine power was recorded as . The two wing screws on this trial were diameter, pitch. Aetna (ii) had two-cylinder diameter stroke horizontal single expansion engines of 200 nhp. Her boilers were salvaged from Aetna (i). Building programme Note that whilst Admiralty records for Meteor, Thunder, Glatton and Trusty state that both the Mare and the Green yards were at Limehouse, other vessels built by Mare and by Green were built at Blackwall. It is possible that there is an error in the records, and they were really built at Blackwall. Fates *''Aetna'' (i) was to have been launched on 5 May 1855, but caught fire on the building slip, and launched herself two days early. Her remains were broken up on the river-bank. *''Meteor'' was ready in 1855 but reached the Black Sea too late for action. She was laid up in theatre for the winter, and in the Spring, when peace was signed, returned home for the great review of April 1856. The Meteor was used in experimental firing trials in October 1858. She was broken up in 1861. *''Thunder'' took part in the great review in April 1856 after the end of the Crimean War. She was broken up at Chatham in June 1874. *''Glatton'' was ready in 1855 but reached the Black Sea too late for action. She was laid up in theatre for the winter, and in the Spring, when peace was signed, returned home for the great review of April 1856. She was broken up in 1864. *''Trusty'' took part in the great review in April 1856 after the end of the Crimean War. She was used in trials of the new Armstrong 40-pdr BL in January 1859 and the 100-pdr BL in September 1859; contrary to expectations, hits on her armour from the 40-pdr and 100-pdr had no serious effect. She was used in trials with a prototype Coles turret in 1861 and in so doing became the first warship to be fitted with a turret. She was broken up by Castle at Charlton in 1864. *''Aetna'' (ii) was too late for the Crimean War, and was fitted for harbour service in 1866. She burnt out at Sheerness in 1873 and was broken up in 1874. Footnotes Category:Ironclad floating batteries Aetna-class ironclad floating batteries